feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Feral Roleplay Wiki:Policy
*Harassment, bullying, or abuse is not acceptable on this wiki and is prohibited. *Please, be polite! *Please, be respectful to anyone! Treat others the way you want to be treated. *Please avoid trolling other users. This is; basically, bullying witch is unacceptable under any circumstances. *Avoid posting NSFW content on the wiki. That will not be acceptable. *Avoid cussing when you are on this wiki. Abbreviated curse words are adequate, but nothing else! *Please avoid giving private information, things like IRL images, and your name is beautiful. Avoid giving phone numbers, addresses, schools, and anything else private. *Users under 13 will be instantly blocked until they are the proper age to be on this wiki. *Mini modding is unacceptable. You will not speak to the staff. It's up to the team to do there own jobs. You can be banned or blocked. This applies to anything in general. Even the live chat. *Please do not spam in the comments. (Example: "YAY I'M FIRST") *Do not use our wiki for advertising your own. That will not be acceptable here. *Avoid pleading for comments or views. *Do not use any offensive language or racial slurs. *Do not post any chain main. This goes under with spam. It's unacceptable and in general, is annoying. Avoid making spam pages *Pages marked as 'WIP.' *Pages that have not content or very little content. *Pages that are no longer active *Pages that are made to be 'adopted.' *Pages based on popular TV characters. ---- *Oc's that are currently not active, please move to blog post or sandbox. *A use blog post for adopting, sign up's, and announcements. Avoid making the following type of blog post *A blog post that involves suicidal thoughts, dead, mental illness, racial discussion, and sexuality discussion. *Rants about one specific individual. *Threats towards certain people or the wiki itself. ---- *Pages non-related to the wiki will not be allowed. *Joke pages are not acceptable. *Pages with symbols and emoji's used in them are not allowed. *Vandalizing is not acceptable and is wrong! *Always ask before editing someone's page. You might wreck something, and it's polite. *Do not use someone's format without permission. *Plagiarism will not be accepted. Copying someone works directly is not lovely. *Pages that have not been edited in a month will be removed. (ask user firsthand) *Try not to use too much coding. It may lag users witch always is annoying. *Avoid using above five borders on pages. *Backgrounds are acceptable on pages as long as they do not use bright unappealing colors or undesirable effects. *Use threads (forums) and blogs for advertisements, announcements, adopts, Sign-ups, or Art blogs. *You may use threads for non-wiki-related roleplay as long as it's appropriate. *Threads that have been inactive for a week+ (Unless reasoning is given) will be removed. *Always give your threads a title. Do not make spam threads *Have no details or reason even to be up. *Code testing *Just marked as 'WIP' or 'roleplay.' *Please avoid using sensitive topics such as NSFW, disturbing, or illegal content. ---- *To avoid having too many unnecessary threads, each user is only allowed to have three threads. If you want to make more, one at least has to be removed. *When you reach your limit in a thread, please remove it. *Do not upload art without permission from the original creator or photographer. *Don't use the artwork if your not positive who the original creator or photographer is. *Unless you have the permission or the artwork is free to use, DO NOT UPLOAD IT! *Please avoid posting memes or gifs on pages. It is considered "spam," which is not allowed. ---- 'READ THIS' *Avoid using google when finding art. It's not an actual source. Use websites like deviant art, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. *When using Pinterest, it has an abundant supply of fantastic literature, but it's hard to find the source of the original creator. Try using 'search on google' to try to find a cause. *Please do not look through our current gallery and pick something out. It might be something stolen already, and also you did not ask permission to use it. It's quite unfair to the user that had to. *Any art for book covers or popular designs for websites (graphic drawings) is not acceptable unless you have permission and proof. *You may use the following artwork Disney, doll making (as long as it's f2u), creative commons, f2u artwork, and your artwork. For anything else, please ask a staff member first.